Mata Ashita Chikayu
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: The world is ended by a strange disease. Mentions of multiple ships. Rated for swearing and extremely fluffy yaoi. Oneshot
It started in China. No one knows where it came from.

Conspirators believed that it was meant to be used as population control, but it backfired.

It quickly spread to many other countries. It spread faster than we could study, stop, and prevent it.

Soon all the smaller countries were wiped out completely. We were left scrambling,trying to save whatever people we could.

At first, we wished that it was just some zombie Apocalypse so that we'd at least have a chance to find a cure. Instead it was a disease that killed relentlessly. Like the plague. Papa France was next to go. He disappeared when he only had three people left to make him a country. Soon, we were back on that island like we did during world war two.

America, Germany, Japan, China, both Italies, Prussia, England, Russia, Austria, and Hungary.

We sat around the campfire quietly. America and I were the only ones who each had at least 130 people still alive in our countries. Though America was slowly losing more people. Prussia had become human and went by the name Gilbert. He stayed with us, promising to be with us until the end. I felt happy knowing that America wasn't the only who tried to keep us in good spirits.

Gilbert came over to my side of the fire where I sat alone, watching the firewood crackle from the flames and watching the Canadian news as they reported that a baby had been born free of the disease though her mother had died not to long afterwards. He smiled at me.

"How are you holding up over here?"

He asked me. I shrugged and poked at the fire with a random stick. "Aside from waiting to fade away, I'm fine." I replied.

"Hey, you can't think of it like that! Think of this as an unplanned vacation! Plus, you shouldn't be sad with the Awesome Me and the Hero America around!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

I couldn't help but smile.

"W-would you shut the b-bloody hell up?! I'm f-freezing my arse off over here! You're too loud!"

England cried. America looked at him sadly and worriedly. "England... Its seventy eight degrees right now..."

His eyes widened then he looked away, curling more into himself more while mumbling.

I flinched remembering that France had said he was cold before he... I shook my head.

There were sudden sobs coming from Hungary. Everyone's head looked up towards where she and Austria sat. She was trying to keep her crying low but in the silence, it was as loud can be. I closed my eyes but I could still see Hungary's tear stained face as she held Austria close to her. He whispered comforting words to her, trying to calm her tears but she wouldn't have it. She cried and sobbed and shook her head, not wanting him to die. Not yet. She loved him too much. He kept a smile on his face as he kissed her and said goodbye. I didn't know him well. Sometimes I wish I did but at the same time, I'm glad I didn't. If I were close to him, maybe it would hurt more?

This time I opened my eyes in time to watch as Hungary sobbed into her empty hands, screaming and crying out in a language I never really got the chance to understand or know. Gilbert held her close and comforted her. He didn't do it because he had a one-sided love for her, he didn't do it for himself. I knew he did it because she was hurting. She didn't want to be the one who would have to go after Austria. Nobody wants to be the last one left.

After that, everything was quiet again. When we didn't hear her sniffles or whimpers anymore, we knew that she had faded away.

I just kept my eyes on my own little TV. I stared at its headlines and faces but I drifted away to a world where life was as it was before. America and I were children. We were making flower crowns with England and Papa France. I went and kicked a soccer ball really hard. Harder than America did. Everyone cheered for me and gave me hugs. They told me they loved me. It was a very happy dream. I wanted it to last forever.

"Canada! Canada!"

I hopped up with a yelp. America then hugged me tightly.

"Oh thank god! You're ok... You're ok..." He whispered.

I looked around. Germany and Romano were gone. Italy was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands. Japan was over by a tree, looking out over the ocean. I pulled away from America's embrace and went over to him. I would like my last moments to be calm and quiet like him.

"Mister Japan..."

"Ah, Canada-San... So you are alive... America-San was very worried when you passed out and turned pale."

So that's what happened... I sighed softly. "I felt alright before though... Mister Japan, are you alright?"

He held up a fading hand. "As fine as I'll ever be... It seems that I am to leave this world also. Take care Canada-San. Please tell China that I apologize... This is all my fault..." He closed his eyes and faded away the way only Japan could, in the wind with cherry blossoms. I watched as the blossoms floated over toward the setting sun until night fell upon our island. I went and told Italy of Japan's passing. I held him comfortingly like Prussia did. I had nothing against st italy. Even though we barely talked to each other, I still wanted to comfort him as best I could.

"Will it hurt?"

He asked me.

"Its painless I believe." I replied in my soft voice, smiling a bit. He slowly started to fade. He smiled and began to swipe at the tears that fear from his eyes. "You're a better liar than Germany... It hurts just a little bit... I wonder if I'm a better liar?" He faded away in my arms.

"S-stupid bloke! Y-youre holding on me too tightly! L-let go! L-leave me alone!"

England pushed America away. England possibly had the same willpower as Gilbert. His country was the first to go when all of this happened. Maybe he was afraid for me and America?

"England you fucking dick... You're dying!"

"We all are!"

"Which is better reason for me to hold you! You said you're cold! Let me warm you up by the fire... Please..."

I watched as England let America hold him tightly. I couldn't help but give them the 'I wish I had that' look. I never got close with anyone enough to love them like everyone around me has someone to love. At times I didn't care and other times... Like now... I care more than I should...

Gilbert once again found a seat next to me. He holds me like America is holding England. Its warm. I feel so relaxed that I barely noticed as Russia and China faded in a fit of giggles like a newlywed couple. It was quite strange seeing and hearing them make sounds that we never saw them do before.

"I hate you British dude. I hate you so much for leaving me behind."

America said. He was fading away already. Way before England.

England smiled. "I hate you too you stupid American." He said, kissing America as he disappeared. He hugged himself as tears fell from his eyes, smile on his face. He slowly lay down on his side and stopped moving. England died... He didn't fade... He just died...

I finally closed my eyes and basked in Gilbert's warm. This was how I wanted my life to end... Safe... Warm... Loved maybe?

We remained like that for a day... Maybe two... The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, was the beautiful morning sunlight behind Hilbert as he planted a soft and gentle kiss on my lips.

"Sleep in heavenly peace."

He said softly.

 **Not sure if you did but I feared up towards the end.**


End file.
